Arendelle
Arendelle is a Fairy Tale Land realm featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the fourth season. Arendelle is based on a location of the same name from the Disney movie, Frozen. History Becoming Queen, Gerda marries and has two daughters, Elsa and Anna. Elsa inherits ice magic, like Ingrid, which troubles her parents. When the two sisters are older, Gerda and her husband go to Misthaven for a magical remedy to Ingrid's powers, but on the return trip, the ship is caught in a terrible storm. Before the vessel capsizes, Gerda reveals the truth, in a note to her daughters, her regrets about trapping Ingrid, before putting the confession in a bottle at sea. Five years later, Elsa is now Queen and helping Anna plan her wedding to Kristoff. From Grand Pabbie, the sisters learn their parents' trip to Misthaven, which Anna decides to investigate by going there alone. Elsa, discovering Prince Hans wants to entrap her in an urn and seize Arendelle for himself, investigates the mysterious object with Kristoff. Under duress, Hans forces her to hand over the urn, which he uncaps and unintentionally frees Ingrid, who freezes him for his insolence. On return to the castle, the Snow Queen, Ingrid, reveals herself as Elsa's aunt. During her stay in Mist Haven, Anna finds out her parents sought Rumplestiltskin to get rid of Elsa's powers with a magic hat. Worried that Elsa will be hurt by this, she hides the truth from her. Suspicious of Ingrid's motives, Anna goes to Grand Pabbie, and she brings along a companion, Belle, who also needs his help. Once Grand Pabbie confesses Ingrid's relation to Gerda and Helga, Anna attempts to rush home to warn Elsa. However, Ingrid incapacitates Anna after making her fall from a cliff, stealing the hat, and then imprisoning her niece in the castle dungeon. With plans of being a family with Elsa, Ingrid declares that Anna, who does not possess any magic, must be replaced with someone else. Using the hat as a bargaining chip, Ingrid travels to the Enchanted Forest, asking the Sorcerer's Apprentice to find her a third magical sister to complete her family. Returning to Arendelle, she attempts to persuade Elsa that Anna wanted to take away her powers with the hat. Elsa is doubtful, but Ingrid insists non-magical people will never understand them. Instead of turning against Anna, Elsa teams up with her to retrap Ingrid in the urn. This backfires when Anna, under the influence of Ingrid's spell, seals Elsa in the urn instead. In a rage, Ingrid freezes all of Arendelle and then blanks Elsa's memories of recent events. Rumplestiltskin, desiring the hat, snatches the urn, with the promise of returning it if Ingrid gives him what he wants. Before she can, however, the Apprentice locates a third sister in another world, causing Ingrid to forfeit the hat to him for passage to this realm. }} After disposing of Anna and Kristoff, Hans seizes the throne of Arendelle, but once the royal sisters return, he is forced out. As punishment for helping Hans conspire to hurt her family, Elsa shrinks Black Beard and his ship into a bottle. The sisters then restore everyone's memories of Ingrid and Helga to the kingdom, and Anna prepares for her long awaited wedding to Kristoff. }} Inhabitants *Anna *Arendelle Guards *Arendelle Servant *Elsa *General *Gerda † *Helga † *Ingrid † *King of Arendelle † *King Harald *Kristoff *Man † *Oaken *Rock Trolls **Grand Pabbie *Sven Locations For detailed location information, please see the list of minor Arendelle locations. Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *Arendelle is located across the seas from the Enchanted Forest.https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/529039288261177345 According to Anna, it is a short journey. **According to Adam Horowitz, Arendelle is a few days ride away from Camelot.http://tvline.com/2015/09/13/once-upon-a-time-season-5-preview-emma-dark-hook-regina-zelena/ *The inhabitants are not familiar with the presence of magic outside of Arendelle, which is abundant elsewhere in their world. *Among the food that Elsa prepares as a welcome home meal for her sister Anna, is "chocolate julekake". Julekake, meaning "yule cake", is a traditional Norwegian Christmas fruit cake, distinguished by the pungent taste of cardamon.http://www.ehow.com/info_12330330_julekake-sweet-bread.html *According to Ingrid, charlatans are severely punished in Arendelle. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *As Elsa and Anna are skulking around the castle, Charles IV of Spain and His Family, a painting by the Spanish artist Francisco Goya from 1801, can be seen in one of the rooms.File:408EyesAndEars.png *The picture left of Elsa's and Anna's parents in the castle hallFile:408Paintings.png is a portrait of British king Edward VII, from 1902. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations